Cuenta regresiva
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: De adelante hacia atrás, vayamos volviendo. Poco a poco iremos recordando donde empezó todo.
1. - 10 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 10 -**

Ella observaba con la mano extendida hacia el firmamento, como este, glorioso, de un azul tan oscuro que ensombrecía su brillante presencia; era adornado por incontables estrellas. Sin nada que pueda tapar su vigorosa belleza, aunque si opacarla —pensó Ochako— al observar hacia su izquierda, a la persona que tomaba con dulzura su mano libre. Una mano áspera y llena de cicatrices, pero totalmente acogedora.

Unos ojos verdes ocupados en ver el cielo, sintieron su mirada y la interceptaron. Ella se sonrojó, como el también; pero era una reacción que ya no le impedía actuar. Él entrelazo la mano por la que estaban conectados y la levantó hasta llevarlas a su boca, donde beso un anillo dorado en la mano de ella.

Ochako Midoriya giró hasta estar pegada a su pareja y con la mano que antes intentaba tocar el cielo, rodeó lo que ahora era su universo. Un pequeño niño que dormía sobre el estómago de su esposo y a su héroe número uno, que cada día lograba sacarle un nuevo suspiro. Como en ese momento, donde besaba su nuca con delicadeza, tanto por no interrumpir su intento de siesta, como porque el movimiento no despierte al pequeño sobre sí.

Mientras tanto, ella estiraba lo posible la manta que estaba sobre su pequeño para también tapar a ambos padres. Besó la desordenada frente de Yuki, llevándose por delante un poco de cabello castaño y enrulado. Abrazo a Izuku, pasando su brazo también por encima de su hijo y cerró los ojos, dejando a su mente guiarla a sueños hermosos. Que no podían superar a los que constantemente vivía.


	2. - 9 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 9 -**

Una voz comunica a otra y esta, a otra más. Un mensaje se va transmitiendo en busca del primero que encuentre al héroe número 1, razón de esperanza y tranquilidad de los civiles y otros tantos compañeros héroes. Ninguno de los que transmitía el mensaje tenía mucha información más allá de que Deku debía ir al hospital con urgencia, algo le había pasado a Uravity.

Finalmente el mensaje llegó y ni bien estuvo seguro que la situación estaba controlada por compañeros que fueron en ayuda, él uso sus habilidades para llegar en pocos instantes al hospital dónde su amor estaba. La primera comunicación que tuvo fue con unas chicas de la recepción, que le pedían tranquilizarse. Ya que los nervios lo hacían respirar agitado, borrando aquélla sonrisa que siempre afloraba cuándo salvaba a alguien en aprietos.

Tras guiarle hacia dónde debía ir, respiró mucho más tranquilo cuándo "Urgencias" no se escuchó nombrar. Llegó hasta un consultorio dónde vio a su hermosa esposa hablando con una Recovery Girl que sorprendentemente seguía trabajando, o por lo menos lo seguía haciendo en casos especiales. Izuku tragó saliva. Fue junto a su pareja que mostraba heridas leves, mientras esta decía que no había necesidad de llamarle para preocuparle. Él dijo que no le importaba que lo llamen siempre y cuando ella estuviera relacionada, luego besó sus labios en forma de saludo. Saludó a la heroína curativa y a los médicos que lo miraban con ojos llenos de ilusión y alegría desde detrás de ella. Se sentó junto a Ochako sobre la camilla y pasó un brazo sobre su hombro. Preguntó que estaba sucediendo.

Un médico de unos treinta años se adelantó para responder. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar claro que Uravity, acá Ochako Midoriya, no presentaba ningún problema. La aludida suspiró tranquila, a su lado, vio como Izuku se inclinaba hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo. Dejando soltar tanto aire que su fuerte torso se estaba desinflando. Ella rió y tras posar su mano en su mejilla, bajó su rostro a su altura; para poder dejar un pequeño beso en este.

El médico, al ver que los ánimos ya se habían tranquilizado, de disculpó por preocuparlos. Continuó hablando. Después de curar sus heridas, hicieron un par de exámenes de rutina y uno de esto hizo saltar sus alarmas; así que uno de los doctores llamó a Revery Girl. La dichosa doctora levantó la mano, mientras la heroína, lentamente, se iba levantando de su asiento.

—Pero... —comenzó Ochako siendo interrumpida.

—¿No dijeron que ella no corría peligro? —terminó Izuku, para ser presa del terror mientras murmuraba para sí mismo lo que podría haber pasado.

Sin haberlo notado, la anciana heroína había llegado frente a la camilla. Tomado las manos de Ochako entre las propias, llenas de arrugas.

—Vas a ser mamá —dijo con una suave voz, casi en un susurro. Los médicos no pudieron ocultar su felicidad al estar presentes cuando tal noticia se les fue dada a dos grandes héroes que todo el mundo apreciaba y admiraba.

Ochako dejó que sus manos sean abrigadas por las suaves de la anciana, mientras la noticia hacia mella en ella. Especialmente en las lágrimas que poco a poco estaban cayendo sobre sus piernas, mientras una sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro lo tomaba cautivo. Movió ligeramente la cabeza cuando sintió que el brazo que anteriormente la abrazaba, se alejaba. Para ver como su Deku usaba ambas manos para limpiarse la gran cantidad de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La miró y observó su rostro sonriente, dando por respuesta una risa entrecortada por el llanto.

Los médicos, junto a la anciana heroína, decidieron dejar a la pareja a solas. Lo último que pudo ver y escuchar el médico que cerraba la puerta fue a Uravity diciéndole a su esposo "Vas a ser papá" al tomar su mano y a él, afirmando con la cabeza. Apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. Con ambos, llorando de felicidad.


	3. - 8 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 8 -**

Sus pasos iban acompañados por una tradicional música y la mirada de todas sus amistades y familia. Todas las personas a las que apreciaba, para ser más precisos. Se agarró con fuerza del brazo de su padre a su lado, él sonrió para calmarla. Aunque pudo notar que se estaba conteniendo para no dejar ir un par de lágrimas que hacían brillar sus ojos.  
Al pensar en lágrimas, pensó en él. Que sí, desde la otra punta del pasillo la esperaba refregándose los ojos. Ella no pudo impedir una pequeña risa, que él se contagió al observarla. Mientras pequeñas lágrimas iban cayendo en su hermoso vestido blanco.  
Llegó al altar y recibió un beso en la frente de su padre. Ella giró la mirada hacia Tsuyu parada a su lado, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y la otra una tranquilizadora. Miró hacia el otro lado, detrás de su futuro esposo. Dónde estaba Iida, levantando sus gafas para limpiar sus ojos.

Unió ambas manos con las de Izuku. Empezaron a escuchar, o hacer que lo hacían, al cura. Como un acuerdo nunca arreglado, sus amigos les iban avisando lo que decían hacer. Porque estaban tan perdidos en el momento y el día tan especial, que se olvidaban de que estaban rodeados. Pero sin olvidar porque estaban ahí.

No escuchaban las palabras del cura, pero sabían que los estaban casando.

Decían el "Si, acepto" no porque les hubieran preguntado, sino porque la palabra estuvo desde hace años en su boca.

Le ponían al otro el anillo, además de ser golpeados sutilmente con el codo con su padrino y madrina respectivamente, porque necesitaban algo que los uniera.

Se besaban, no porque fuera el acto final, sino porque sus labios ya se sentían vacíos sin los del otro.

Se giraron hacia el pasillo donde todos sus seres queridos aplaudían, y no porque acabaran de casarse, sino porque todos sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos.


	4. - 7 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 7 -**

Uraraka se sentó sobre un colchón tirado en el suelo, mientras Midoriya leía las instrucciones para armar la cama.

—¿Quieres que te ayude amor? —dijo recostándose y mirando hacia el techo, sabiendo la respuesta.

—No, está bien —respondió al tomar una bolsa con tornillos— ¿Estás cansada?

—Para nada —dijo pataleando feliz en el colchón— dicen que las mudanzas son pesadas, pero estoy bastante bien.

—Tal vez porque usaste tu quirk para ayudarte —rió— eso es trampa.

Midoriya seguía armando la cama mientras Uraraka observaba la habitación, la que compartirían. Miró hacia abajo, a su mano, dónde tenía un anillo con una reluciente piedra. Esta sería la habitación que compartirían cuándo estuvieran casados. Rió, mientras volvía a patalear en el colchón. Tocó su estómago, se hizo flotar unos cuantos centímetros, y se dejó caer sentada.

—Amor... —dijo a su pareja, observando su espalda.

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres que estrenemos el colchón? —dijo palmeando sobre este, invitándolo a acercarse. Un momento después notó como el rostro de su pareja se volvía rojo, ella rió, agarrando sus pies en su piernas cruzadas; mientras se balanceada de adelante hacia atrás— te amo —realmente adoraba cuándo se sonrojaba.

Vio como su pareja se paraba y dirigía hacia ella, sin borrar el sonrojo pero con una mirada sexy que la hacía tambalearse. Ella descruzó las piernas y las dejo estiradas frente suyo, mientras levantaba la mirada para observar como Deku se arrodillaba frente a ella. Pasando ambas piernas a los costados de las suyas. Él tomó su rostro.

—También te amo —dijo el chico, para luego besar sus labios. Ochako se dejo derretir en ellos. Lo de hacerlo no fue dicho en serio por... ¿Por qué era?, se separaron del beso por un instante para que Izuku se sacará la camiseta. A quién le importa porque era, el cuerpo de su novio era glorioso.

Este la empujó dejándola recostada, empezando a besar su cuello y deslizando su mano por debajo de su musculosa, por debajo de su corpiño. Apretujando, delineando con sus manos. Sacando suspiros de ella mientras se internaban nuevamente en el beso. Uraraka llevó su mano hasta el cabello verde y lo acercó más hacía sí. En medio del beso corrió su mirada hacia un costado, haber si se acordaba de dónde había puesto los preservativos, y lo vio. No los profilácticos, sino a Koda; y el porqué no tenían que ponerse a hacerlo.

Empujó delicadamente a Midoriya y se arregló la ropa, al ver el apuro y reacción de su novia vio hacia la puerta para observar al dulce chico al que le habían destruido la pureza. Este estaba sonrojado e incómodo a más no poder, abrazando a un cachorro.

—Lo- lo siento —dijo el tímido chico— la puerta estaba abierta y muchos muebles en la sala, quería ayudarlos con la mudanza.

En serio se habían dejado pasar muchas cosas en la calentura. Ambos se disculparon, la cabeza de Midoriya estaba por hacer un hueco en el suelo. El amigo de los animales seguía diciendo que no era necesario.

—¿Quién es este amigo? —dijo Izuku señalando al cachorro, intentado olvidar el tema. Ochako se acercó a acariciar al animal.

—Pensé que les gustaría tener a alguien más que los acompañe —Uraraka se apresuró a agarrar al cachorro, acariciando su rostro contra su suave pelaje.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —dijo la chica, mientras el perrito, aún sin nombre, lamía su rostro.

Midoriya le señalaba las cosas con las que necesitaría ayuda, Uraraka haciendo flotar las más pesadas. Hasta que todo estuvo en su lugar. Solo quedaba una pequeña caja, Koda la levantó para que a los pocos instantes el peso la haga romperse; dejando ver demasiados objetos para los primeros auxilios. Estaba tan llena que era técnicamente una farmacia entera y en la farmacia se vendían muchas cosas, como los preservativos que Ochako no recordaba donde había guardado.

La cabeza de Midoriya resonó en el suelo nuevamente en la disculpa.


	5. - 6 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 6 -**

Midoriya golpeó con los dedos la mesa del restaurante donde estaba esperando, realmente nervioso. Tenía alrededor de un kilo de gel en su cabello, que lo hacía pegarse a su cuero cabelludo; salvo un pequeño rulo, que se levantaba destacando del resto.

Se alisó las mangas del saco verde que llevaba puesto y levantó la mano para llamar al mozo.

—Si señor —dijo al acercarse el empleado a su mesa— ¿Ya quiere pedir?

—No, no. Esperaré a mi novia. Yo q-querí-ía —comenzó nervioso, el mozo volteó los ojos cansado.

—La sorpresa, ya sabemos señor. No es necesario que nos vuelva a recordar —dijo en el tono más respetuoso en que le fuera posible, ya que era la quinta vez que lo llamaba por ese tema.

—Lo siento —no se terminó de disculpar que el otro ya se había alejado. Minutos después entró Ochako al restaurante, llevaba el pelo recogido en un rodete y un delicado vestido rosa que le había regalado Hagakure en su último cumpleaños. Se veía hermosa.

Le hizo una señal para indicarle dónde estaba sentado, ella sonrió al verlo y se acercó. _Vaya, podría verla sonreír el resto de mi vida_ —pensó Izuku y eso le recordó porque la había invitado a cenar, haciéndolo pararse de repente por los nervios, por poco volcando la mesa. Llamando la atención de todo el restaurante.

—¿Todo bien Deku-kun? —preguntó su novia al llegar a su lado.

—Todo bien cariño, solo algo nervioso por nuestra cita —dijo mirando al suelo sonrojado. Ella puso su mano en su mejilla haciendo que la mirara, para dejar un suave beso en los labios y después sentarse en la silla frente a la de Midoriya.

—Mmm... Recibí varias recomendaciones de este lugar, ¿Que pediré, que pediré...? —tomó la carta y empezó a buscar, babeando con cada plato del menú.

Izuku, en vez de ver la carta, se quedó observándola a ella. Tenía una extraña habilidad para hacer que todo a su alrededor reluciera, que todo se volviera mágico y hermoso. Ella llamó al mozo para ordenar y su bonita voz se volvió un eco lejano. Empezó a ver como todo lo que les rodeaba perdía su gravedad, aunque ella no lo hubiera tocado, y se encontraran en un restaurante en medio del espacio. Hasta pudo ver ver a dos comensales que habían notado su identidad, girando alrededor de un planeta sacándoles fotos. El resto de las miradas indiscretas más dirigidas a ella que a él, se convertían en lejanas estrellas brillando al compás de sus palabras. Porque ella era de otro mundo y aunque no lo supieran, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Uraraka encargó su comida, cuándo le preguntaron que pediría, él respondió llanamente con "tráiganlo ahora". Observó al mozo irse confundido, ya que había arreglado hacerlo a final de la velada, doblando junto a una galaxia y perdiéndose en el amplio espacio.

Ochako le preguntó que debían traer, curiosa. El sonrió. Como tantas veces ella lo hizo hacerlo, aunque sea de forma indirecta y sin reflejarlo en el rostro. Como siendo una de las primeras personas en ser amable con él, estiró la mano sobre la mesa y ella la tomó, o dando un sentido cariñoso a un nombre que siempre le había dado vergüenza. Porque así era su Ochako, le daba luz y calidez hasta las cosas más oscuras y oh... el la amaba terriblemente por eso.

Vio como ella se paraba y usando su mano libre, tocaba su cabello; asiendo que volviera a su peinado descontrolado habitual. Él se llevó su mano desocupada a su pelo, mientras ella separa su agarre para liberar su quirk. El universo volvió a su lugar habitual junto al sonido de la risa de su amada.

—¿Todo bien amor? —preguntó con una leve mirada preocupada.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió cuando el mozo volvía a la habitación, llevando con él una bandeja con champaña y dos copas. Detrás suyo iban otros cuatro mozos del local, llevando ramos de rosas que se lo entregaron a una sorprendida chica. La bebida fue servida y en cuánto los trabajadores se fueron, Midoriya se levantó de su asiento, corriendo la silla hacia atrás con un fuerte chirrido y Ochako, con las manos cubiertas de bellas flores, observó como su novio apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

—Espera —dijo la chica nerviosa, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente con Izuku tomando su mano, tirando dos ramos de rosas en el camino —espera, espera, espera —cuánto le gustaría ventilarse en ese momento, sentía que le estaba empezando a faltar el aire ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando?

—Uraraka-san

— _Esta pasando, esta pasando_ —pensó la chica, sin saber dónde mirar debido a los nervios y emoción. Cuándo giraba la mirada pudo notar como varios comensales habían sacado sus celulares para empezar a sacar fotos o grabar, no todos los días se veía a dos de los héroes mas importantes en esa situación. Aunque sin duda eso no mejoraba su estado, ¿Como Deku podía estar tan tranquilo? Bajó la mirada para comprobar que no lo estaba, si era posible, se encontraba peor que ella. Hasta creía ver un poco de humo saliendo de su rostro.

—Uraraka-san —volvió a decir nervioso, cuándo ella se agachó a su lado. Dejando las rosas en el suelo para poder llevar su mano libre a la temblorosa de su pareja.

—Si, Deku-kun —él la miró agradecido. Suspiró y abrió la boca nuevamente.

—Ochako, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —dijo sacando con su mano temblorosa un estuche del bolsillo de su saco.

—Si —dice emocionada, antes de que él pueda abrir el estuche y mostrar el anillo. Eso solo hizo que lágrimas llenaran sus ojos— Si, si, si —seguía diciendo mientras su reciente prometido ponía el anillo y lo seguía diciendo al abrazarlo.

El restaurante completo empezó a aplaudir, los que no lo hacían era porque estaban tomando fotos o llamando a la prensa. Deku y Uravity se habían comprometido, la noticia correría por todo el país y tal vez un poco más afuera. Pero ellos ya no escuchaban, el oído de Izuku estaba completo con el llanto de Uraraka y los sentidos de ella, con la sensación en su nariz del cabello de Deku, como sus cálidas manos rodeando su cintura.


	6. - 5 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 5 -**

Sólo quedaban rastros de la ciudad que había sido, pero por increíble que sea, no hubo ninguna baja; tanto de héroes como de civiles. La población celebraba el trabajo de todos los héroes por tal hecho, pero diferentes ojos vieron como uno en especial protegía demasiadas vidas para llevar una cuenta. Ese era quien heredó la vara de All Might, el héroe Deku.

El mismo, iba cojeando y exhausto tras vencer al último villano, con una niña en brazos. Buscando, pero sin éxito, los padres de la pequeña que se había perdido en medio de la batalla. Ella lloraba en sus brazos preguntando por sus progenitores, mientras él intentaba tranquilizarla a pesar de su propio miedo. Miedo de que los informes estén incorrectos, después de todo era una ciudad con mucha gente. Miedo por los padres de la niña, miedo por los civiles, miedo por sus amigos y miedo por Uraraka; que desde hace horas no escuchaba noticias de su paradero.

Entró y salió de una carpa de primeros auxilios, luego llegó a una tienda dónde había civiles y después de entrar recibiendo un aplauso y saludos, Iida, quién tomaba apunte de los datos de quienes se encontraban en el lugar, le ofreció dejar a la pequeña en el lugar. Ella se afirmó más a su rasgado traje y él se negó, salió rápido y su mejor amigo se quedó con sus últimas palabras en la boca.

Siguió caminando, buscando. A ellos, a ella. Sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba en medio de los cálidos brazos de la niña. A lo lejos vio un cabello castaño y diferentes personas flotando en busca de sus seres queridos, riendo, a pesar de las circunstancias. A causa de una dulce chica y su quirk que los ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Deku comenzó a acercarse, lo más rápido posible a causa de su cojeo. Vio cómo su novia bajaba a los civiles y que quienes habían encontrado a su familia se dirigían a un pequeño grupo que lideraba Nejire y que luego los llevaba a su esperado reencuentro. Uravity escuchó sus pasos y giró la mirada en su dirección, adornando su rostro con una gran sonrisa al verlo. Fue corriendo a su encuentro, pero justo cuando iba a saltar a abrazarlo recordó que para el mundo solo eran compañeros héroes, así que cambio el abrazo por un apretón de manos.

—Que bueno encontrarte Deku-k —detiene sus palabras del habitual apodo— Deku. ¿Quién es esta bonita niña que tienes en brazos? —dice señalando a la pequeña.

—No me lo quiere decir —dijo, mientras la pequeña se escondía en su pecho— estamos buscando a sus padres.

—Entiendo, entonces los ayudaré en eso —tras decirlo, tocó el cuerpo de la pequeña. Que después de darle una sonrisa confiada, Deku decidió soltar para que la pequeña notara que estaba en el aire.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Preguntó su pareja a su lado, viendo como la pequeña poco a poco empezaba a aterrarse— tal vez deba buscarla —dijo preparando sus pies para el salto.

—Confía en mí.

Así hizo y vio como poco a poco la niña empezaba a tranquilizarse junto a las palabras de Uravity y a reír, buscando con la vista a sus padres. Por suerte estaban en las cercanías ya que la pequeña empezó a llamarlos. Uraraka libero su quirk y él se apresuró a atraparla, que ni bien estuvo en el suelo se apresuró en alejarse corriendo para encontrarse con su padre.

—Eres increíble —dijo Midoriya, tomando su mano. Antes de que ella volviera a ayudar a los ciudadanos.

—Gracias cariño —respondió en voz baja, para que solo él la oyera— pero recuerda que tenemos público —tras eso puso su mano libre sobre la de él, para separarla. Para que Izuku solamente apretara con más fuerza—. Deku-kun —dijo mirándolo a los ojos y después a su público que poco a poco estaba creciendo.

—Estaba aterrado —soltó en un suspiro, sin soltar su mano— dijeron que nadie había muerto, pero llegue a ver a tantos de nuestros compañeros heridos. Llegué justo a tiempo para salvar de un ataque mortal a Kirishima, Jirou estaba con los oídos sangrando mientras Kaminari se desesperada por buscarle ayuda. Tantos heridos, tanta gente con miedo.

A Uraraka le dejo de importar los ojos que los miran y llevó la mano que antes intentaba separarlo, hasta su espalda. Para acercarlo aún más en un abrazo.

—Pero todos están bien ahora, o lo estarán muy pronto —dijo, sintiendo como él apoyaba su barbilla en su nuca.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que seas uno de los heridos, de que te hicieran un ataque como el de Kirishima y no estar para salvarte.

—¿Pero estoy bien verdad? —dijo separándose para observarlo y que al hacerlo, él se acercara para besarla.

—Te amo —dijo después del beso, viendo como ella le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Después levantó la mirada, recordando dónde estaban— creo que un nuevo chimento hará que se les despeje la mente de lo sucedido.

Uravity rió y volvió a abrazarlo.


	7. - 4 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

 **Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo, están advertidos.**

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

La mano de Midoriya tocaba el suave seno izquierdo de Uraraka. Ella estaba en brasier, él sin camisa. Ambos, ardiendo por el sonrojo.

La mano que la chica no llevaba a su rostro, en un intento de tapar su vergüenza, la llevaba en cambio a su estómago; ocultando la poca panza que pudiera tener. Creó distancia entre dos dedos que tapaban sus ojos y miró a través el cuidado cuerpo de su novio, que a diferencia del suyo no tenía nada restante; más allá de firmeza. Volvió a juntar los dedos y gritó internamente, apretando hacia si todavía más su brazo. Avergonzada.

Midoriya notó las reacciones de su novia y fue deslizando su mano, desde el brasier hasta el estómago, especialmente a aquél brazo que se lo ocultaba. Besó la mano que tapaba su rostro y entrelazo con la suya la que intentaba esconderla. Uraraka, nerviosa, volvió a crear un espacio entre sus dedos. Para mirarlo. A él y su rostro preocupado. A él y luego más abajo, para ver como en su entrepierna se notaba cierta hinchazón.

Él notó el desvío en su mirada y con la mano libre se tapó, ella rió. De ella, de él y la ansiada como temida situación. Despejó su rostro y se arrodilló sobre el colchón que compartían, llevó la mano que tapaba su rostro hacia la mejilla izquierda de Midoriya; aquella pecosa y caliente, con la otra mano dejó de taparse para llevarla a la mejilla derecha. Y lo besó, como tantas veces pero un tanto más especial.

Y él llevó su mano desde su pantalón, hasta el de ella. Como también la otra, y se encaminaron rápidamente hasta la cintura contraria, acercándola más hacía si; perdiéndose más en el beso, en aquéllas manos que acariciaban su cabellera, luego su cuello, hombros y se terminaban posando en sus pectorales. Porque a ella le encantaba su cuerpo, como a él le fascinaba el de ella.

Toda Uraraka le era fascinante, pero difícilmente lograba encontrar palabras para decírselo. Pensó, mientras intentaba con mucho esfuerzo desabrochar el brasier; hasta que finalmente logró hacerlo, ALELUYA y se sonrió en medio del beso. Cómo también lo hizo ella, para luego soltar un " _felicidades_ " antes de volver a besarlo.

Uraraka pasó ambas piernas a su alrededor y se sentó sobre él, creó un espacio suficiente para sacarse la molesta prenda de más y cuándo se iba a volver a acercar, él la empujó. Porque ya que finalmente tendría el placer de conocerlas, quería hacerlo correctamente.

Ochako quedó boca arriba, al descubierto. Con sus inseguridades tentadas a aparecerse nuevamente, pero que sin que él les diera el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Se olvidó de sus labios y fue a su pecho, con una inexperta lengua besó sus senos. Esta vez, sin nada que lo ocultara. Empezó a dar pequeños lengüetazos, que más que calentura generaba cosquillas en su pareja, y, después de que Uraraka se lo haga notar haciendo sonar una pequeña carcajada con una disculpa en el camino, Midoriya, rojo como él mismo, o tal vez ella, llegara a estar; llevó su mano a su seno libre, acariciando en la forma que, en otras ocasiones, en medio de muchos besos apasionados, la había hecho suspirar; en esas ocasiones dónde aún tenía la blusa encima.

Las pequeñas risas se fueron convirtiendo en suspiros. Mientras el masajeaba con su acostumbrada mano su pezón y con su boca, intentando recuperarse de la vergüenza anterior. Superaba la etapa de prueba para llegar a devorar tan delicioso manjar. Ahora si, agasajándose con sus sonidos.

Aún chupando y mordisqueando, fue llevando su mano desde el pecho hasta el pantalón de ella. Levantando la mirada, pidiendo permiso. Ella lo miró y sujeto su propio cabello, con fuerza, con miedo, con expectación, y finalmente mordió sus labios con lujuria.

Midoriya alejó sus labios de tan dulce piel, para sentarse frente a su pareja. Sacó el pantalón fácilmente y sin querer lo hizo junto a las bragas, aquéllas tan lindas que ella se había puesto para la ocasión. Uraraka ardió en sonrojo y se tapó el rostro, esta vez con ambas manos, que las cambió rápidamente por los brazos al empezar a flotar. Rió. Él beso su ombligo y las risas callaron, los inundó el silencio. Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron los pequeños besos de Midoriya que iban bajando, y bajando, y bajando. Hasta internarse en un lugar, dónde hacían más que besar.

Ochako suspiró, apretó la cabellera verde, y gimió.

—Ya —dijo ella, mientras él hundía su lengua en su zona— Deku-kun, para —agarrándose fuertemente de la almohada y mirando hacía dónde estaba él, que había llevado sus manos a sus muslos. Para levantarlos y acercarlos, para poder unir mejor el contacto y saborear más de su novia y lo que poco a poco fluía de ella—. Hagámoslo —suspiró ella, sintiendo como se venía.

Él lentamente se alejó, sintiendo los temblores de ella bajo suyo. La miró ansioso, como ella también lo estaba. Desabrochó su pantalón y volvió a mirarla, como entrecerraba las piernas como si eso la dejara menos desnuda.

—Uraraka-san, ¿Estás segura? —dijo levantando la pierna recostada, para flexionar la rodilla y apoyarse en esta.

—Si, —sonrió, nerviosa— vamos a hacerlo Deku-kun —dijo con una voz alegre, que no combinaba con sus emociones.

—Bien —para volver a llevar su boca a su entrepierna.

—Deku-kun —respondió sorprendida, ya que se estaba preparando psicológicamente para el próximo paso.

—Es que debo prepararte —dijo separándose de su labor y llevando un dedo a su entrada.

Uraraka tragó seco y apretó la cabellera verde, aunque el entrara el dedo con delicadeza le generaba cierta incomodidad, pero no dolor. Movió el dedo dentro suyo, en un intento de hacer lugar; como también hizo que recorriera más camino que las anteriores sesiones de caricias. Hizo pasar el segundo dedo y Uraraka se agarró con fuerza de la almohada y la cabellera del pecoso, mientras la legua de Midoriya acariciaba el clítoris de Ochako y sus dedos se movían como una tijera. Ella suspiraba, gemía, y él disfrutaba de sus sonidos; pero eso no significara que hiciera que se le fuera el dolor que tenía en su propio miembro, que había empezado a acariciar. Los diferentes movimientos que hacía Deku iban de forma rítmica, arriba hacia abajo, abrir y cerrar o simplemente se quedaban en un lugar, haciendo presión. Con Uraraka viniéndose nuevamente en la boca de su novio, con él, relamiéndose y dudando si besarla por lo que en ese momento había en su boca; porque estaba tan linda que sentía la necesidad impetuosa de hacerlo. Pero se contuvo y se alejó lentamente de ella. Llevando la mano que antes estaba dentro de su pareja a un preservativo en la mesa de luz, observándola, esperando su aprobación.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza —Apúrate por favor —dijo agarrándose nerviosa de la almohada y con la mano que antes estaba en la cabellera de su novio, acariciando su pecho dónde anteriormente él chupo como quiso y dejo unos pequeños chupetones.

Él, intranquilo, nervioso y ansioso, dio muchas vueltas para abrir el profiláctico, que finalmente no pudo y se lo terminó pasando a ella que con los dientes, finalmente logró abrirlo. Quejándose entre tanto.

Se lo pasó y él empezó a ponerlo, ella se apoyó en sus codos para hacer soporte y levantarse. Para poder observarlo, a él y su órgano erguido. Que hasta el momento solo había conocido por tacto. Volvió a recostarte y se ventiló con una mano, sin saber quién ganaba; los miedos o la ansiedad.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él, con el preservativo ya puesto. Ella afirmó con la cabeza repetidas veces, llevando su mano libre hasta el hombro de su pareja.

Midoriya tomó su miembro y lo puso en la entrada, mirando nervioso por el miedo a lastimarla.

—¿Segura? —preguntó, bajando la voz por los nervios.

—Si —dijo, sintiendo la funda de la almohada en su agarre. Frotándola en su mano de forma constante, en un intento de calmar la ansiedad— ¿Y tú?

Él la miró con una sonrisa doblada, inquieta. Se levantó ligeramente para besar su frente y bajó a la posición inicial. Tomó la pierna de Uraraka y la situó para que ella se agarre con ella a él, empezó a entrar. Sólo un poco, vio como ella ponía un rostro que reflejaba incomodidad.

—Sigue —susurró y él se adentro un poco más, se detuvo. Observándola— Sigue, Deku-kun —volvió a decir, moviendo incómoda su cintura. Midoriya se adentró otro tanto más y la volvió a mirar, se podía ver que empezaba a dolerle. Se preguntaba si sacarla—. Izuku.

—¿Quieres que la saque? ¿Te duele?¿Como te sientes?

—¿Como te sientes tú? —preguntó ella, afirmándolo con la pierna que lo sujetaba. Logrando que él se adentrara por completo, dejando un suspiro en su oído.

—Yo genial, ¿Y tú? —dijo. Mejilla y mejilla pegadas, ella rodeando su hombro en un abrazo. Él llevando su mano a su pecho, masajeando el pezón.

—Bien, acostumbrándome. Por suerte tengo un novio dulce que se esmeró en prepararme —dijo para luego besar su mejilla pecosa. El pelo de ella acarició su cuello, lo que le generó cosquillas. Rió besando la oreja de Ochako, y ella se alimentó con el sonido.

—Seguiré —dijo, para luego empezar lentamente con las embestidas. En un principio era muy lentas y apenas se alejaban para volver a entrar, pero en cuánto ella le pidió mas fuerza, tomaron su ritmo. Los movimientos de él fueron acompañados de rasguños de ella, como también caricias en los muslos de su novio para acercarla más hacía si. Para sentirlo en su todo.

Las piernas de Ochako rodearon las caderas de Izuku, en medio fuertes movimientos. Mas allá de lo que haya pensado antes, él tomó el rostro de su novia para volver a unirse en un beso. Salvaje y descontrolado, que cada tanto se separaba por el movimiento de ambos.

Ella empezó a gemir sin poder evitarlo, él beso su cuello; en un intento de callar sus propios sonidos. Uraraka se abrazó desde su cuello cuando sentía que se venía, él desde la cintura. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez, de una forma más tímida.

Ella se movió a un costado para hacerle un lugar, él se acostó a su lado luego de tirar el preservativo. Estaba exhausto. La abrazó con una sonrisa de tonto satisfecho y enamorado, para descansar un momento.

—Deku-kun, tendríamos que limpiarnos —dijo acariciando su pelo, ahora un tanto sudoroso.

—Mmm —dijo ocultando su rostro en su hombro.

—¿Crees que Ashido nos haya escuchado? Duerme en la otra punta del pasillo, así que no tendría. Pero muchas noches llegué a escuchar ruidos sospechosos —continuó, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio sospechosamente silencioso—. Aunque, tampoco podría decirme nada. Cuándo le conté que no lo habíamos hecho me miró de una forma muy rara y si, lo siento, no fue mi idea. Sugirió que debíamos festejar la graduación como héroes haciendo que nuestra última noche en los dormitorios sea nuestra primera vez.

—Es una buena amiga —susurró con una voz soñolienta.

—Si lo es —dijo ella, sorprendiéndose de que aún estuviera despierto. Besó la frente de su Deku y estirándose tanto como fuera posible, tomó su celular—. Pondré la alarma en media hora —el respondió con un murmullo en respuesta y ella lo abrazó más hacía si, amándolo más que nunca. Volvió a besar su frente antes de entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.


	8. - 3 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

Mientras iban caminando sus manos chocaban y _oh_ , tenían tantas ganas de que estás se unieran; pero por cada pequeño roce que ocurría entre estás ya era suficiente para que sus rostros se sonrojaran más de lo humanamente posible y: estaban por encontrarse con Iida. Considerando que cuándo llegarán al lugar del encuentro tendrían que separar lo tan bellamente unido y fingir que nada pasó, no, no podrían. De igual forma seguían con lo suyo, fácilmente podrían llevar sus manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones o para afirmar el agarre de la mochila, pero a ellos les gustaba rodearse con el peligro y las sucias tentaciones, así que seguían caminando, chocando ambas manos y hasta a veces uno se tentaba a alargar los dedos para alcanzar la palma ajena; pero sus sentidos volvían a sí y se alejaban unos pasos, para a continuación volverse a acercar y continuar la misma rutina.

Uraraka mordía su labio y huía su mirada nerviosa, mientras con un dedo buscaba la mano de Deku, solo tocarla y se alejaría —se decía ella— pero se olvidaba que no era tan simple. Unos centímetros más, solo un poco y... contacto. Cuándo se estaba preparando para volver a alejarse sintió que su mano era entrelazaba. BUENOS DÍAS PARAÍSO TERRENAL ¿COMO SE ENCUENTRA HOY?. Levantó la vista que chocó con las bellas orbes verdes que desde hace tiempo le hacen temblar las rodillas. Midoriya estaba tan sonrojado como ella pero mucho más decidido. El chico levantó su mano libre, porque la otra por nada del mundo la soltaría, y señalo hacia el frente, ella miró y ahí estaba Iida. El mejor amigo de ambos. Volvió la vista hacia Izuku que tenía una sonrisa entre decidida y terriblemente nerviosa, ella quiso devolverle la misma expresión; aunque se terminó enfocando más en la nerviosa.

—Hagámoslo Deku-kun —dijo la chica con toda la confianza que podría tener—. Seguramente estará muy feliz por nosotros —o eso esperaba, le faltó agregar.

—Si, es nuestro mejor amigo después de todo —las palabras de ambos se quedaban cortas con su lento caminar.

Que claro, Iida es una de las personas más buenas que conocen y de los que más se preocupa por ellos; con eso sabían que cualquier cosa que los llene de felicidad él lo celebraría ¿Pero no se sentiría como la tercer rueda? ¿Que sobraría entre un par de tórtolos? Les aterraba hacerlo sentir mal, pero aún con ese miedo se les era imposible separar sus manos.

—Se lo explicaremos —dijo Izuku y ella afirmó con la cabeza. El chico luego de respirar profundo levantó la mano para llamarlo.

Tenya se afirmó los lentes y correspondió el saludo, tal vez era la distancia ¿Había visto bien? Personas pasando en medio de él y sus amigos le interrumpían la vista, pero creyó haber visto algo. Puso ambos brazos en posición y comenzó una caminata rápida hacía sus amigos, aunque no lo suficiente para usar su quirk o molestar a quién pasara, así que finalmente iba caminando con normalidad pero de una rara posición. Finalmente llegó al encuentro, reclinándose y nuevamente afirmándose los anteojos; dirigiendo la vista hacia las temblorosas como sudadas, manos unidas. Luego levantó la vista observando a sus amigos, quiénes, con mucho esfuerzo, le devolvían la mirada.

—¿Que piensas? —dijo Ochako, tragando saliva.

Tenya se puso de pie. Observó a uno y a la otra, luego sonrió.

—Me siento muy feliz por ustedes

Uraraka fue la primera en saltar a abrazarlo, luego se le sumó Midoriya; con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos. Después de un largo y conmovedor abrazo, Iida fue el primero en hablar.

—Pero recuerden guardar sus límites —dijo mientras sus mejores amigos liberaban el abrazo y empezaban a caminar— totalmente prohibido ponerse románticos tanto en el aula de clases, como en las diferentes instalaciones de la academia —un miedo que habían olvidado, su amigo también era el riguroso presidente de la clase— no pueden entrar a la habitación del otro —se sonrojo y empezó a mover rápidamente los brazos como un robot— no solo a la habitación, sino al pasillo. Tengo plena confianza en ustedes, pero no tanto en sus hormonas de adolescentes. Están en una edad difícil y deben aprender a controlarse —la pareja rió, Tenya se olvidaba que él tenía su misma edad. Ochako pasó su brazo libre por la ancha cintura de su amigo.

—¿Que más? —preguntó sonriente, Iida observó a Midoriya que tenía la misma expresión. Pasó el brazo por el hombro de su amiga y siguió explicando felizmente cada nueva regla.


	9. - 2 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

Su mirada dudaba, entre la explicación de Aizawa-sensei y mirar a Midoriya, que entre quería y no podía. Que ahora eran novios, NOVIOS; N-O-V-I-O-S, y sus piernas se sentían de gelatina. Entonces quería mirarlo, pero no podía. Todo era demasiado nuevo y sus reacciones le mostrarían a los demás que algo pasaba, porque sus sentimientos eran demasiados obvios para cualquiera y si la miraran cuándo o después de que le echara una mirada a Deku, su novio —le gustaba aclararlo, aunque sea en su mente— se darían cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran de un solo lado. Su felicidad era tal al mirarlo que era difícil no notarlo.

Aguantó no girar la mirada hasta el final de la clase, porque oye, su aguante tiene un límite. Cuándo el timbre del receso sonó y Aizawa como si de un maratón se tratará salió del salón, ella miró en su dirección. ÉL ESTABA DEL ROJO MÁS FUERTE DE LA LISTA. Hablaba con Iida que lo observaba preocupado mientras ponía su mano en su frente, diciendo unas palabras (seguramente que lo llevaría a la enfermería), hasta que Izuku le devolvió la mirada y el mejor amigo que compartían tuvo que sacar la mano porque quemaba.

Su chico estaba prendido —su chico, que lindo suena— su gama de rojo había pasado cualquier límite conocido causando el pánico en el salón. Yao-momo intentó controlar a sus compañeros, especialmente los que le pedían a Todoroki un ataque con hielo para calmar al de las pecas que tenía la mirada perdida en los ojos de Ochako. Esos ojos que lo volvían loco.

Kaminari se escapó de las advertencias de la delegada y de Iida, que poco a poco se tranquilizaba, para ir corriendo hacia el extintor. Unos por preocupación intentaban alejarlo, pero otros más por malicia y ganas de reírse un rato lo alentaban. Aunque a estás alturas el chico estaba volviendo a sus colores. Kaminari era ajeno a todos los reclamos o alientos, él haría lo que creía correcto. Así que tomó el extintor —con Ashido y Sero alejando a quien intentara detenerlo— y atacó las llamas ya extintas de Midoriya.

El salón estaba en silencio, hasta que una risotada de Bakugou llamó a juego al resto de la clase. Ese no era un extintor normal, era uno creado por uno de los profesores de la academia; este creaba un tipo de espuma que iba creciendo de manera apresurada para apagar la mayor cantidad de fuego posible con poco uso, así que la cantidad que había dejado Kaminari era suficiente para dejar cubierto a Midoriya. Iida iba correr la espuma para ayudar a Izuku, pero Uraraka tomó su hombro en señal de que dejara que se ocupará. Tenya sonrió agradecido y se dirigió hacia Kaminari, para castigarle por su actuar y lo acompañó Momo, como si de dos padres decepcionados se tratasen.

Ya nadie se fijaba en el peliverde, la mitad de la clase espiaba el sermón que recibía el eléctrico y el resto se dirigía a almorzar. Si se fijaran, hubieran visto que Midoriya se perdía en la espuma y no por el solo echo de la cantidad que hubieron tirado sino; como había visto Ochako por esa mirada verdosa antes de ser ocultada, porque el mismo chico había decidido que así fuera.

Se internó en la espuma, rápido porque no tenían tiempo, y lo buscó. Él encontró primero su mano y la arrastró. Se encontraba sentado junto a su pupitre y ahora ella sentada al frente. El sonrojo no se había ido pero si atenuado y la miraba directo a los ojos, para ella fue una mirada muy sexy, pero estaba segura que esas palabras no se animarían a salir de su boca. La espuma cada vez se desvanecía más y si alguien se ponía justo por encima de ellos podrían verlos. Así que no tenían tiempo, lo aprovecharían. Al ver como Izuku posaba la mano en su mejilla entendió porque se había sonrojado de tal modo, porque su mente estaba pensando más allá de solo mirar a su reciente novia.

Pasó la mirada de los ojos de Midoriya a sus labios, y sin pensarlo relamió los suyos. Esa fue la señal. Izuku primero beso su mejilla —que ella estaba segura que debía estar muy, muy roja— y luego la miró. La mano que se apoyaba en su rostro temblaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a alejarse. Uraraka llevó su mano a la mejilla de Midoriya y acarició, agradeciendo lo bien que se sentía. Besó debajo de su ojo izquierdo, dónde había unas bonitas pecas que desde hace tiempo deseaba sentir. Se alejó, pero poco. Apoyando su frente sobre la de Izuku.

—Tenemos poco tiempo —dijo él, susurrando.

—Si —respondió ella, cerrando sus ojos y dejando a su boca que vaya a dónde quisiera ir. Primero fue a la nariz y luego una mano callosa sobre su cintura le rogó para que fuera a sus labios, así hizo.

Y todo lo que deseo ver lo vio, y todo lo que deseo sentir lo sintió. Fue solo unos segundos que duraron años. Sus labios son tan suaves —pensó Midoriya— y la apretó hacía si. Ochako pasó su brazo detrás de la cabeza del chico, acarició el desordenado cabello y lo apretujó. Solo sentían los labios del otro, y eso era suficiente. Porque sentían el mundo.

Se alejaron al sentir ruidos que se acercaban, Ochako se sentó a un par de pasos de Izuku. En un intento de controlar sus emociones y miró al suelo, porque estaba segura que no lo haría del todo. Los encontró Iida y lo primero que sintió fue su mano sobre su frente.

—¿Tú también? —dijo el delegado para dar unos pasos atrás y volver con Kirishima, que la apoyaba en su espalda preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Ella no sabía mentir así que, culposamente, se fingió dormida. Cuándo era sacada del salón se animó a espiar por un instante hacia un lado; dónde Iida llevaba en la espalda a Midoriya. Sus miradas se volvieron a interceptar y luego sus compañeros tuvieron que ir corriendo hacia Recovery girl pensando que habían empeorado.


	10. - 1 -

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

La cabeza de Midoriya era un enjambre, y no solo por su peinado. Sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga habían cambiado, no, más bien habían evolucionado. Imperceptiblemente, poco ha poco el cariño que tenía por Uraraka fue escalando más allá de lo que hubiera esperado o jamás sentido.

Desde un primer momento le pareció bonita, pero eso no tiene importancia (bueno, no tienen TANTA importancia) cree que todo empezó cuando le dio un nuevo significado a un apodo que durante tanto tiempo le dio únicamente humillación, o tal vez, su forma se apoyarlo aunque ella estuviera pasando un mal momento o quizá, lo enamoró —porque a tales profundidades llegaron sus sentimientos— fue lo increíble que era y como se esforzaba constantemente en mejorar como heroína. No sabía exactamente que era lo que lo hizo enamorar de ella, seguramente era un conjunto de cosas, pero lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentía eran las palabras de un extraño.

—Oye, mira los bonitas que son esas chicas de la UA —dijo un chico de otra academia señalando a Tsuyu y Uraraka, su amigo las miró y luego dirigió la vista avergonzado al suelo.

—Calla

—¿Que? ¿Por qué?

—La chica castaña —giró la vista hacia su amigo rascándose la nuca— me gusta.

—¿En serio? ¿La conoces?

Midoriya que venía detrás de ellos, sin querer escuchó la conversación; se interesó en ella.

—No —siguió— pero vi lo genial que estuvo en el festival deportivo. No importaba cuánto atacara ese maniático explosivo, ella seguía y seguía. Y su plan... —apretó los puños emocionado.

—Así que es esa chica —dijo el otro empezando a emocionarse.

—Si, además. Hace un tiempo salió en el periódico, peleando junto a la chica a su lado y una senpai. Su nombre de héroe es Uravity ¿No suena lindo? —dijo saltando emocionado.

—Ajá, ajá. ¿La invitarás a salir?

En ese momento Midoriya se perdió la conversación, lo último que vio fue la sonrisa embelesada del chico. Que decía sin palabras " _podría hacerlo_ " y empezó a tener miedo. Con solo ver a alguien realmente interesado en ella; que otro haya visto superficialmente lo genial que era lo hizo cuestionarse cada aspecto que era posible cuestionar. Se sentía incómodo, sus manos sudaban y se le cerraba el estómago. Tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por que tenía ganas de llorar? ¿Solo porque su amiga era popular? Tendría que alegrarse por ella. Pero la sola idea de verla tomar la mano de otro chico, de reírse junto a otra persona o de que se enamorara de alguien más. Sentía como su corazón de estrujaba, en todo el día no pudo prestar real atención a clases y a la noche, en el silencio de la habitación, empezaron a caer todos los detalles de la relación que llevaban. Se dio cuenta que sin duda había caído enamorado. Al descubrirlo sintió que fuertes cadenas se soltaban y una sonrisa alumbró su rostro, pataleo en su cama observando hacía el techo. Así se sentía. Que bueno que fuera ella. Se durmió pensando en las nuevas sensaciones que lo invadían.

Pasaron los días y los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por la chica se terminaron amoldando a su ser. Al principio, cuándo a penas se acababa de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, le costaba hablarle y comportarse con ella. Y eso es malo, muy malo. Porque Uraraka era su mejor amiga y odiaba comportarse de forma extraña con ella o alejarla de sí. Adoraba pasar tiempo juntos. Así que se acostumbró a hablar como hacían comúnmente solo que ahora cuándo lo hacían sentía una calidez en su pecho y él solo verla dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Si no estuviera tan perdido en lo que sentía por ella hubiera notado que la misma sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro ajeno al verlo.

Decidió actuar unos meses adelante, harían un viaje de práctica dividido en equipos y ellos estarían separados.

Volvieron todos los temores de cuándo aquel chico mostró que le gustaba.

Uraraka estaba preparando su equipaje y, aunque a Midoriya le ponía realmente nervioso ir al lado de las chicas, ella lo descubrió en su puerta tras escuchar un golpe en esta. Él estaba rojo, rojo, rojo.

—Deku-kun, ¿Sucede algo? —dijo la chica aún con el picaporte en mano. El chico solamente levantó una mano temblorosa señalando dentro de la habitación, la mirada la tenía baja y con su mano restante intentaba tapar su vergüenza.

Uraraka abrió por completo la puerta dejándolo pasar.

—¿Quieres que cierre? —dijo con el chico ya dentro, él solamente afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

Midoriya se quedó en su lugar, mirando hacía el piso sin decir nada. Hasta que la bonita chica de cabello castaño se agachó para captar sus ojos y al mirarla sonrió. Porque le era natural.

Dejó de taparse el rostro, en cambió llevó su mano hasta el pantalón. Apretando nerviosamente el bolsillo, mientras unos enormes y hermosos ojos cafés lo miraban preocupados.

—ME GUSTAS URARAKA-SAN —gritó, porque ya no podía contenerlo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, y mucho. Se sentó lentamente en el suelo y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Había reprimido tanto tiempo sus sentimientos que se le olvidó que solamente se hacían más fuertes. La confesión de Midoriya hizo que salieran de su escondite para llenar todo su ser y desbordarla, siendo mostrados como pequeñas lágrimas que fluían a través de sus ojos. Porque lo amaba, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO. Y ahora era correspondida, y se sentía como en el espacio que tanto le gustaba con millones de estrellas titilando alrededor. Y lloraba, y no sabía que sentir. Más que felicidad. Mucha mucha felicidad.

Midoriya se sentó frente a Uraraka que intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas mientras reía. Pasó una mano por uno de sus ojos ayudando a limpiarlo, esto sólo hizo que creciera la marea. Ella acercó su mano a la suya y la entrelazó.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Ochako afirmó fuertemente con la cabeza y se lanzó sobre él, para abrazarlo. Para que las lágrimas de felicidad rueden por su pecho.

Midoriya correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello. Pensando lo bien que se sentía, todo.

* * *

 **Fin:) Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
